enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Predložak:FixBunching/doc
Ovaj se predložak koristi da se ponašanje plutajućih elemenata poveže s plutajućim elementima zdesna. Nema smisla umotavati JEDAN element pomoću ovog predloška. Kada koristiti * Dva najčešća simptoma wikimarkupa koja se pojavljuju i indiciraju da se ovaj predložak treba koristiti što je moguće prije jesu: *# nagomilani (engl. bunched up) i dislocirani linkovi uredi u odlomcima (normalno će neki od njih biti premješteni niže na stranici—često prilično niže na stanici—dok će se neki pojaviti u istoj liniji.) Ovaj problem zove se gomilanje (engl. bunching). *# strukture okvira kao što su kombinacije infookvira s drugim okvirima ili sa slikom kod kojih su uglovi odmaknuti tako da se desna gornja margina jednog HTML elementa premjesti lijevo od lijevog donjeg ugla prethodnog (prema redoslijedu teksta stranice) HTML okvirnog elementa (tj. ove pojave nisu očite u uređivanju promjena ni u jednom pregledniku, no čak i novi preglednici poput IE7 mogu prikazivati jednu stvar dok ostali moderni preglednici prikazuju neki drugi izgled... što stvara problem za ostale čitatelje). *Vidi Wikipedija:Kako ispraviti nagomilane linkove uredi gdje su navedeni savjeti i tehnike koje predložak sistematizira koristeći metodu tabličnih elemenata. (Metoda div ne uspijeva u mnogim slučajevima posebice kod Microsoftovih preglednika.) Parametri Ovaj je predložak napisan da "bude očit" tako da ga urednik neupućen u njegove prednosti ne bi slučajno izbrisao. Predložak koristi tri jednostavna argumenta (imena varijabli koje kontroliraju izlazne modove) beg(in), mid(dle), and end (dosl. poč(etak), sred(ina) i kraj). Ako se predložak postavi između desnih plutajućih slikovnih elemenata, onda se veza mid može sigurno izostaviti. * Predložak će trebati opcionalnni parametar 'left' (dosl. lijevo) koji će, ako se definira (npr. "|left=1|beg"), učiniti obuhvaćene elemente plutajućima na lijevoj strani umjesto normalne desne strane. *Procedura je jednostavna kao 1, 2, 3... *# Postavi iznad vršne slike, infookvira ili drugog desnog plutajućeg HTML elementa. *# Postavi iznad sljedeće slike, infookvira ili drugog desnog plutajućeg HTML elementa. Zatim iza sljedećeg ... i sljedećeg ... i sljedećeg ... i sljedećeg, koliko god je potrebno. Nemoj zaboraviti ovo napraviti! Ako se ovaj korak previdi, onda uvodni izgled teksta postane ozbiljno prelomljen (tekst je prikazan na lijevoj strani ekrana s velikom količinom bijelog prostora u sredini) u nekih preglednika kao što je Opera. *# Postavi ISPOD posljednje (donje) slike, infookvira ili drugog desnog plutajućeg HTML elementa. **Kada se koristi kao obuhvaćanje lijeve margine, onda samo u prvom redu treba stajati prebacivački parametar left ( ) * Ovaj predložak nadilazi mnoge neprikladne HTML sintaktičke probleme (koji obično nastaju kao nusprodukt sintaktičkih HTML okvirnih elemenata u različitom rasporedu prikazivanja) kod raznih internetskih preglednika—budući da Wikipedijini članci svih stupnjeva složenosti teže napučiti desnu marginu s takvim HTML elementima (slike, infookviri, povijesni (kraljevski/dinastički) okviri itd.) ** Posljedično tome, ... ovaj se predložak može koristiti kao profilaktička mjera radi osiguranja da se natrpane stranice krivo ne ponašaju jer je pažljivo testiran na poznate tipove problema uključujući one na Macintoshovim i Unixovim sustavima. * Kada se koristi, predložak rabi vrlo malo dodatne memorije i samo nekoliko desetaka bajtova "memorijskog prostora prekspanzijskog predloška" što ga čini pogodnijim od tabličnih elemenata wikimarkupa koje postavlja u red. Upravo njegovo ime i veličina (u usporedbi sa '' ' "|-", " " itd.' ''sprječava da se previdi ili krivo koristi u praksi. Primjer ... [Moons boy.png|... Vidi također * , jednostavnija metoda za isti rezultat * Bug 1629: Section edit links showing up in wrong place (otvoreno: 4. ožujka 2005.) * Bug 5118: Text overlaps an image, when image is the 2nd right floated element id:Templat:FixBunching sv:mall:FixBunching zh:template:FixBunching Kategorija:Dokumentacija predloška